


One Night On Mars

by legitimate_salvage (ifinkufreaky)



Category: The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Exploring feelings, F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, cuddles are the best part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/legitimate_salvage
Summary: “Well,” Bobbie said. “There was one night on Mars. I think we were both feeling a little lonely. I’d probably have made out with him if he’d asked.” -Babylon's AshesThis fic is my attempt to put a band-aid on for all the shippers who were disappointed by canon. Set during Nemesis Games, informed by that conversation in Babylon's Ashes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nourgelitnius (Ladysarah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysarah/gifts).



_“We haven’t actually shipped out together that much,” Bobbie said. “And anyway … No offense, Alex.”_

_“None taken.”_

_“Really?” Ip said … “Never even wanted to?”_

_“Well,” Bobbie said. “There was one night on Mars. I think we were both feeling a little lonely. I’d probably have made out with him if he’d asked.”_

 

Bobbie stood in front of a beige door in a hallway of beige doors and wondered why she was feeling nervous. Sure, she and Alex booked rooms at this hotel in case someone tried to come after them again, but she wasn’t sure if that danger was really the cause of the jittery feeling in her stomach. The anticipation of violence was something she was used to. This felt decidedly different. She shifted the two steaming paper cups she was carrying to one hand so she could knock, heard a stirring in the room.

“Well fancy meetin you here,” Alex said with a broad smile as he opened the door. He always seemed to thicken his Mariner Valley drawl when he wanted to flirt.

He knew she was coming; Bobbie had called ahead, of course, but she played along. “There was just no way I could sit alone in my room, knowing such a charming and handsome man was right down the hall from me.” She gave him what she hoped was a movie star “come hither” smile. Bobbie just loved to counter his little feints by coming back twice as hard; it was too fun to watch him squirm in embarrassment.

“Ah, shucks,” Alex said as he slid his eyes off hers and stepped back so she could walk into the room.

“I hope you like masala chai,” Bobbie said, showing mercy on him and changing the subject. She handed him one of the paper cups. “Got these in the lobby, it’s pretty decent.” She wasn’t really sure why they had started this game of fake, exaggerated flirting anyway, or why she allowed it to continue.

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” he said, bringing the cup to his lips. “Everything tastes better from the hands of a gorgeous woman,” he added, eyes twinkling at her over the rim as he sampled the tea.

Oh. Yeah. That was why. Bobbie wanted to think of a witty response, but was too distracted by an odd fluttering in her stomach. A decidedly pleasant one.

Alex closed his eyes and swallowed. “Mmmm, you’re right, that is good,” he said lightly, abandoning the drawl and the teasing tone. This time he was the one being merciful. He gave her a look that was half apology and then turned to face the screen dominating one wall of the tiny room. “I don’t have much to offer by way of hospitality here, but this dance competition they got on is pretty entertaining.”

Alex always flirted with Bobbie in quick dive-bombs and hasty retreats. Like he knew he shouldn’t but sometimes he just couldn’t hold himself back. Tonight Bobbie found it captivating. She was already trying to think of ways to draw him out again, as they settled in to watch the program together. But her natural reaction was always to shut guys down quickly, and hard, so she wasn’t sure she going to be able to do this right.

“Oh, I love dance shows,” Bobbie gushed, in the manner she thought her sister-in-law or some other model of femininity might say it.

Alex looked at her skeptically. “Really?”

“Okay, maybe ‘love’ was too strong a word. I don’t follow them or anything. But… the costumes are so pretty, and they’re really fun to watch,” she finished weakly, taking a seat on the plush chair the hotel had provided next to the bed, opposite the wall screen. There was a desk a few feet away from the chair, a bland painting on the wall by her elbow, and that was the whole room.

Alex plopped down on the bed, in the spot he had clearly already spent some time in. “Well alright then. Lemme catch you up on this one.” He proceeded to describe the backgrounds and talents of the couples who had already competed, as the camera panned over them waiting for the next performance to begin.

“You really are into this,” Bobbie teased.

Alex looked at her levelly, refusing to be shamed. “It takes my mind off things.”

Things. Like the fact that some unknown men had just tried to kill both of them. And they still had little to no idea why. They had hashed it out exhaustively at the hospital, had a few leads they were going to follow tomorrow, and nothing to do in the meantime but try and get some rest. “Yeah, you’re right,” Bobbie smiled quickly. “Tell me more.”

Alex moved on to describing the rules and procedures of the competition as the next couple took the stage. The pair of women were in coordinated outfits of gold and lime green that were somehow at once tight-fitted and flowing. Bobbie spent more time watching Alex’s face than the dancers. He explained the program with such animated delight it somehow felt like he was still flirting, adding in his own humorous observations and trying to make her giggle. Pretty soon Bobbie regretted sitting down in the chair; if they were on the bed together maybe one thing might have led to another…

She was pretty sure Alex was attracted to her. But he didn’t show it in ways that made her uncomfortable, like so many other men did. His gaze didn’t roam over her body; he didn’t invent excuses to touch her. It was in his eyes, in the way they sparkled like they had an inside joke, held onto her gaze just a touch too long. There was always a note of sadness, or embarrassment, when he looked away. Like he was admiring her but didn’t want to impose.

Tonight Bobbie realized she wished he’d impose.

She hadn’t wanted to go there with him during the time they spent together on the _Roci_ , but she had thought about what it would have been like, occasionally, in the years that passed afterwards. And when they had dinner together the other night, the attraction had unexpectedly hit her right in the gut. It made sense, perhaps. She was in a better place than she had been last time they met, and he seemed different too. More… sure of himself. Settled into his life and his choices. Despite their meeting coming on the heels of what Bobbie understood to be an unpleasant conversation with his ex-wife. Something about the way Alex held himself now was immensely attractive.

And so even though the chair was perfectly comfortable, Bobbie invented an excuse to climb up onto Alex’s bed. “Shove over,” she said as she plopped herself down on the edge of the mattress, “I’m getting a crick in my neck watching the screen from that chair.”

“Of course; I’ll switch with you,” Alex replied politely, started to get off the bed.

Bobbie stopped him with her hand on his. “Stay,” she said, hoping her tone sounded casual, “there’s room for both of us.” Her heart was suddenly thumping.

Alex gave her a shy smile and a searching look, then sat back against the headboard. “Allright then,” he drawled.

Bobbie realized she was still holding his hand when he gave her fingers a quick squeeze. She extricated her hand quickly with an embarrassed grin of her own. That was maybe a little more obvious a signal than she was going for. Bobbie didn’t usually like romantic things to escalate very fast, and she wasn’t even sure yet that she wanted anything to happen. She just… had the urge to be nearer to him. She propped a pillow behind her back and settled in. Bobbie returned her eyes to the dancers on the monitor, feigning interest in their performance. The overwhelming awareness of their bodies stretched down the bed in two parallel lines, inches apart, was both tingling and comforting.

At a break in the program, a trailer for some new detective film came on the screen. Alex heaved a long sigh when it was over.

“What?” Bobbie asked, rolling her head to face him. It really was pleasant, to let her body relax so close to his.

“Just thinking that film was something Amos’d like to watch with me,” he said. “But I don’t even know if he’ll be back to the _Roci_ by the time I get there. Reckon I’m homesick, that’s all.”

Bobbie envied Alex the sense of deep belonging he so clearly had with his crew. She wondered when the last time she felt that at home was. Had to be Ganymede, or before. When she was a Marine. Something she couldn’t get back. Even though it was causing him pain right now, that sense of comfort, of _family_ , was a rarity that she hoped Alex appreciated.

It was part of why she had been finding him so attractive, Bobbie realized. Every time he talked about the _Roci_ she wanted to crawl inside his stories, be a part of that loving support she could hear in his voice. Something primitive in her was suggesting that the feeling could rub off on her if she got her body close enough to his. She realized that was a silly thought, but it was late, and she was lonely. “Have you heard from any of them lately?” she asked, trying to keep up the conversation.

“Holden,” Alex said thoughtfully. “The other two haven’t answered since I left. It’s really odd, to be so out of touch.”

The conversation lulled again, but neither of them turned back to the screen. Bobbie realized she could feel Alex’s breath on her cheek. His eyes were darkening, and she knew he was about to slide his gaze off her face again, save her from seeing too far into his thoughts. “Do you want to kiss me?” Bobbie asked before that could happen. Her heart sped up and she welcomed the burst of adrenaline that came with laying the topic unexpectedly on the table like that. Romance wasn’t much like battle, but there were a few physiologic comparisons.

Alex hesitated for a long moment. “Yeah, darlin, I do.” His voice was gentle. Careful. A confession he maybe wished he didn’t have to make. He made no move to close the space between them, however, and looked like he was deciding what to say next.

Bobbie saved him from whatever “aw, shucks, I’m-too-old-for-you” self-deprecating speech he might have been working on by rolling herself up to a kneeling position, next to him on the bed. She had been trying to be cool and flirtatious, but Bobbie Draper was infinitely more comfortable with action than words. She put one hand on the headboard and leaned in. She smiled at Alex from a few inches away and his eyes softened in anticipation.

Alex seemed like the type who’d just babble, weighing the pros and cons of hooking up for the next hour if she let him. Bobbie’d rather figure things out by trying. She stretched her head forward and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was sweet, foreign, inviting. Bobbie had idly wondered what this might feel like for years, and now she was finally getting confirmation. Alex’s lips were warm and he tasted faintly of anise from the tea. After a moment, he brought both hands to her cheekbones, cupping her face like he was savoring her.

Then he dropped his chin, broke off the kiss and pushed her away a fraction, so he could look her in the eyes. He didn’t say anything, but his expression seemed to be asking “Is this ok?” or maybe “Are you sure?”

Bobbie responded by pulling him down, until they were lying next to each other on the bed. He didn’t really fight her, but the awkwardness of him figuring out what she was trying to accomplish was nerve-wracking enough. When they settled they both took a moment just to stare at each other, inches apart, touching only with clasped hands and interlocked knees.

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?” Alex asked, exaggerating his Martian drawl, echoing their earlier clichéd exchanges. This time the cheap line felt reassuring, like they were still doing that thing they liked to do, and not something entirely new. Bobbie appreciated his attempt at charm; he may not have much of a gift for words, but the way Alex was looking at her like she was the only interesting thing in the world was good enough.

The intimacy of the moment was both strange and wonderful. When Bobbie tilted her chin up Alex leaned in to kiss her again, drawing her lower lip between his with a light suction. He kissed with a confidence she had not expected. Everything about Alex was unassuming and shy, unless he was at the helm of a ship. Or, apparently, when he was holding a woman in his arms. He traced one hand over her cheek, down her shoulder, back up again. His fingers came to rest at the back of her neck, thumb playing idly along her jaw as he worked his mouth against hers.

Bobbie appreciated that his hands weren’t getting grabby, and she waited for the rest of her body to want to get involved. Mostly she was just starting to feel… profoundly relaxed. The adrenaline of propositioning Alex dissolved in the warm reassurance of his kiss, and she started to feel like the already low Martian gravity was disappearing. Like they were on the float in some private little pod, headed nowhere in particular, nothing to do but lay right here, holding each other. Eventually she rolled her body closer, until she was flush against him.

Alex released her mouth, started kissing down her jawline. He pressed his upper body over hers as he settled in to tease and nip at her earlobe. “Am I dreaming?” he murmured, the vibrations of his voice low against her ear making her whole body tingle. “I must be dreaming, I can’t possibly be holding Bobbie Draper right now.”

Her only response was a whimper as he attacked the outer shell of his ear; Bobbie was overwhelmed by Alex’s warmth and his smell and she burrowed against him, trying to lose herself in all of it. She almost didn’t like being reminded of her own name just then. She was just trying to steal as much of Alex’s loving warmth as she could, as if she could climb inside his heart if she only squeezed herself hard enough into his arms. She moaned into his shoulder when he grazed his teeth against her neck. Then his lips were on hers again and she opened to him eagerly, swirling her tongue against his.

Bobbie ran her hands up his chest; he didn’t have the bulk of her last lover but he was solid and he was warm and he was Alex. She swept her arms around his waist and pulled him in to a tighter embrace, rocking herself against him slowly in time to the movements of her mouth against his.

Alex’ hips responded in kind and his hands grew bolder, caressing down the curve of her waist, over her hip and across the top of her ass. Bobbie was surprised she wasn’t feeling herself respond sexually. She felt almost magnetically attracted to Alex; but now that she was attached to him, she felt strangely content. Complete. There was no urgency in her to take her clothes off, or to feel his hands on her more sensitive parts. She just really liked being right here.

The kissing was pleasant, but after a while she found that truthfully she didn’t care if they continued even that part or not. A nauseating wave of guilt crested. Was she just using Alex for some kind of emotional comfort, taking advantage of his lust for her so she could get… some kind of false intimacy for the night? She hated that thought, but she was growing more and more certain that she did not want to have sex with him. But here they were, arms and legs entangled, making out like a couple of teenagers on stolen time.

And yet… Bobbie realized Alex’ pace had slowed as well. There was no urgency in the lazy strokes of his fingers or in their spiraling kisses. His hips had stopped rocking against hers entirely. Was he feeling the same way?

Bobbie figured if she asked, Alex would have felt obliged to agree with her out of kindness, and she really wanted to know the truth. She feigned a surge of passion so she could rub her knee in between his legs. No erection to be found.

“Oh thank God,” Bobbie sputtered out, breaking the kiss and then collapsing under him. Alex rolled halfway off and waited for her to explain, an indulgent and curious smile on his lips. “I guess we’re just friends after all, huh?” she asked, hands still resting on the small of his back.

Alex gave her a reassuring smile and then dropped to the bed too, chin resting just above the top of her head. “Seems that way, yeah.” He rolled onto his back and pulled her into the hollow between his shoulder and chest. “But it’s nice just to touch like this.”

“It really is,” Bobbie responded contentedly, throwing her arm across his chest and sliding her legs next to his. The endorphins were still flowing, this time flavored with relief and joy at the idea that Alex actually wanted the same things she did. Though she still had to make sure. “I feel kind of like a tease,” she said, hoping the admission of guilt would be received as an apology.

Alex kissed the top of her head. “I’ll admit it was fun trying that out, darlin, but you’re right, it turns out that’s just not what we are to each other. No harm done.” He reached behind him, turned up the volume just a little on the entertainment feed. “Let’s just relax and see who wins this competition, eh?”

They settled into each other, commenting now and again on the program, which really did have a spectacular finish. Bobbie relished the feeling of Alex’s loose grip on her shoulder, the other hand idly stroking her hair. She knew they would probably never do this again, but tonight it was perfect and she couldn’t even imagine pulling away from him. The feed changed to a comedic talk show, and Bobbie felt Alex start pulling in deep, steady breaths. She wasn’t really sure which one of them actually fell asleep first.

 


End file.
